


Dean's Pie

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean forgets something important. Cas helps him remember. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Pie

Dean glanced down at the pie hungrily and grabbed his fork, ready to stab it into the mouthwatering piece of dessert, when a woosh of wings made him pause. He glanced up to meet the wide-eyed gaze of Castiel. "Hey." He greeted and was about to return to his dessert when he was pulled away.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Cas's usually monotone voice contained hurt, surprising Dean further.

"Forgot what?" Dean glanced over at his pie that was looking lonelier by the minute.

Cas flinched and Dean turned his full attention to his angelic lover. "What day it is." Cas whispered.

Dean frowned. "Some fancy angel holiday?" He cracked the joke lamely and regretted it instantly when Cas's face fell further.

"It doesn't matter." Cas's blue eyes were heartbreaking to look at. "It obviously isn't important-"

"Cas, just tell me. Please." Dean begged. "I'm sorry that I've been a little busy with the whole saving the world thing, but could you cut me some slack, please?"

Cas swallowed before setting down what he'd been holding behind his back for the last few minutes. It was a pie with frosting letters that said, 'Happy Anniversary' on it.

Dean's heart sank to the bottom of the ocean when he saw it. "Cas, I'm so sorry." He whispered before pulling the angel into a hug. "I can't believe I forgot something this huge." He kissed Cas's cheek gently. "I'm so, so sorry, angel." He murmured. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Promise?" Cas looked at him, blue eyes full of vulnerability.

"Promise." He murmured, kissing the angel gently.

There was a small pause that was broken by Castiel. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we eat the pie?"

Dean chuckled. "If you want." His smiled turned mischievous. "Then how about I sample some of my pie?"

Cas frowned in confusion. "This is your pie. Or did you mean the other one?" He was cut off by Dean kissing him sweetly. "You're my pie, angel." Dean teased and laughed when Cas blushed. He couldn't wait to taste it.


End file.
